


The Light To My Dark

by JJ_Santiago



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Loss, Love, Many additional characters - Freeform, family and friends, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Santiago/pseuds/JJ_Santiago
Summary: Salvatore School is a safe place for supernatural beings. Even if there are monsters coming every five minutes they never seem to lose faith and hope. If they stick together, they'll be able to keep it that way.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely new for me. Please enjoy. Hit me up if you feel like something should be added or you want to see!

Once upon a time is usually how you start off a normal story, however I think we all know that this is anything but a normal story. 

It started off as a normal quiet day. No one had lessons due to the amount of damage that the Salvatore School was currently trying to recover from.

Just when things were starting to get normal or as normal as they could be there's always something that completely changes that. 

Walking down the corridors and into Lizzie and Josie's room there was Jade. Knocking on the door lightly just incase she interrupted whatever situation seemed to be commencing.

"Just wanted to let you know that your dad wants to see you." Jade spoke softly with a light smile. 

It was kind of obvious that Jade had the hots for Josie, at this stage in time she wasn't even trying to hide it. But that didn't mean it didn't make things slightly awkward, especially considering that she did almost kill her, several times, and Josie was her sweet and kind self by forgiving Jade as she didn't have her humanity turned on.

"Thanks we'll be there in a second." Josie smiled sweetly. 

It took Jade several seconds to turn around and leave as she was still completely mesmerized by Josie's smile and eyes. 

Turning around Jade then bumped into Hope who looked slightly up at Jade as Jade was the taller of the two. 

"By the looks of it you've already done my job for me. How do you feel about breakfast, if you're settled in enough that is."

"Breakfast sounds good, could do with eating something. Might take my mind off of everything."

The two walked off in unison towards the cafeteria meanwhile also bumping into MG, Kaleb and Rafael who tagged along with them. Although it was strange how they hadn't seen Landon yet. 

Meanwhile back in Josie and Lizzie's room they were still a little shaken from what had happened. 

"Josie....we survived a prison world, Sebastian died and yet I feel like everything is falling back into place."

"It's definitely been eventful I'll give you that."

"Is it weird that right now all I'm thinking is the next monster can come and get it."

"It's not weird but it is probably a little early to be wanting another monster. Considering Dad is telling everyone that lessons are cancelled due to the damage that the last one created."

"Okay but like we defeated it, we're still alive, everyone we love and care about still had their brains intact. All is good, my skin is perfect and....I'm hungry."

"You do have a gift for going on tangents don't you? But don't forget dad wants to see us." 

"I may have a gift for going on tangents but you have a gift for party pooping."

Josie laughed at her twin. She was right but she only did that when necessary. 

Josie loved parties as much as the next girl but considering how many times they'd thrown one and a monster had tried to kill or hurt the people closest to them it turned into trying to protect everyone rather than getting drunk and watching bad dance moves. 

They both hoped that this time would be different. That it would be better. That maybe they shouldn't be afraid of having fun all the time. 

And that became their goal, have more fun, be teenagers for once. 

Alaric was sat in his chair going through books and files when the twins walked in.

"Ah girls, you made it. I know it seems weird that I'm asking you here instead of coming directly to you but I just wanted to check in and make sure that you were both okay after the whole leaving-the-prison-world situation."

"Dad, we're both fine, we're both alive. Everyone else is okay and intact. No one has memory loss or been turned to stone or goo. You don't have to keep worrying. We saved the day. Maybe you should start worrying about the fact that we haven't been allowed to be teenagers for god knows how long. We need the opportunity to let loose and have fun for a while."

"I know it hasn't been easy and I'm sorry for that. But I will try to make sure that you can be kids again instead of constantly having to fight for your lives."

"Oh and Dad...try to go a little easier on Jade and Wendy. They haven't had it easy or fun either. They did what they to in order to survive. Just give them a chance."

"That's all I want. Now go and be normal students and get something to eat. Wouldn't want to keep you from breakfast your mother would kill me."

The twins walked towards the cafeteria and were suddenly starving. Josie a little more tired than Lizzie which is how it usually goes. Lizzie always somehow magaing to sleep earlier and wake up later. 

After collecting their trays of food and drink they turned around to slowly approach Hope and Jade's table. 

Hope kissing Lizzie's head as she sat next to her. Absentmindedly Jade took Josie's hand into her room and softly rubbed small circles in attempt to comfort her.

Josie wouldn't admit it as Lizzie was sat right in front of her but somehow Jade always knew exactly how to calm her down. 

Josie took a moment as she zoned out to think. Thinking about how it has been so long since someone genuinely caring and kind had looked at her in such a way that Josie felt like she mattered once more. And to think that it was Jade's eyes that were looking at her this way, nearly made Josie weak at the knees. 

And the more Josie thought about it the more she realized...she had the biggest crush on Jade and that thought nearly turned her face red.


	2. Another one

It's not like they didn't put their lives in danger many times before. It's not like they didn't give a new monster every week. And it's definitely not that they had to find some kind of spell or blood to save someone's life. Not at all...

It was one thing after the other and even when things seemed to feel like they were calming down that would all soon change. 

Josie was plunged from her thoughts when she heard Jade's voice from behind her.

"Joze...you good there, you look like you just downed four glasses of alcohol and haven't slept for a week, is something wrong?"

"No, sorry, I just zoned out, didn't realize it. I've been having weird dreams that's all."

"Weird dreams or....weird dreams?" Jade's eyes slightly widen on the second take of that. 

"It's always the same dream but there's something that changes everytime and therefore it ends different but it always starts the same and I know that it's ridiculous to think that they could mean anything because they're just dreams...."

"Whoa, Joze, breathe. Being in this place for as long as I have means that I wouldn't be surprised if they did mean something but if you feel like they do, then they're important and I'm here to listen. So how does this dream go?"

Josie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to prepare herself for this talk. She looked Jade dead in the eyes.

"It always starts off in a room. It's got a familiar feel to it but somehow I just can't picture it. It had a large window like the one in the library and it has a chandelier. But it's always nighttime, pitch black out. And there's a voice that's calling out for something but nothing is clear, it's like when the wind is howling all the noises blend into one and you can't just pick something out."

"And are you watching this from inside in the room or are you able to do anything?"

"That's the thing, it feels like it's a memory, like it's something that's happened before. Usually at this stage in the dream there's someone else who enters or a spell is spoken and the spell doesn't go right, or there's a scream but something always happens."

"Have you tried finding out where this room is? Or what the spells are supposed to do or what goes wrong with them?"

Jade was trying her best to come up with every possible plan she could. She knew that there was a chance she could be making things worse. But at least Josie was gaining more color Instead of being a paleface. 

"I don't know. It's like I know it's dangerous and it means something but at the same time why is it happening to me and not Lizzie at the same time or someone else."

Jade looked at Josie the way she had always looked at Josie like she was the most incredible person in the planet. Josie was one of those people who if she hurt you you'd be the one apologizing. She was such a loveable trustworthy reliable friend and no matter what happened she never gave up on you. 

And slowly Jade was falling for her. For the kindness and the smile and her trustworthy and safe heart. 

"We'll figure it out. Together." Jade slightly rubbed Josie's arm before smoothing a finger across her cheek. 

At that moment in time all Jade could think about was kissing that small space where her dimples would normally rest. 

But they were interrupted by Alaric's voice being heard over the intercom. 

"To all students, classes will resume as normal tomorrow but if at anytime you need to stand out from class you will be allowed and advised to do so. Thank you."

Meanwhile outside....

Hope was attempting to fight some kind of giant lizard creature. Whilst Lizzie was trying to evacuate the entire school field. 

Hope threw punches and spells and even tried tying something around its neck so she could pull it down. 

"Lizzie, grab your dad and Dorian and maybe Emma whilst we're at it. I don't know what this is or how to destroy it, but if I don't keep it here who knows what it will try to do."

"I'm on it. Please don't get yourself killed whilst I'm gone. Vampire blood or not."

Lizzie ran off her blonde hair bouncing around her. Hope on the other hand was developing rope burns and even though she knew she would heal it was still painful to handle. 

It was long before the monster had Hope on the floor again and her efforts had once again failed. But before she had a chance to get up a crossbow came into view and a arrow shot directly into the creatures eye. 

Obviously this wasn't enough to stop it only delay the creature as it stumbled back in shock. 

"What the hell is it this time?"

"I have no idea and at this moment in time I'm too tired to care. Can I not just have five minutes to myself before the next monster comes crashing in?"

Dorian looked the monster up, down, right, left. Trying to see if there was anything that could single the monster out and give them a clue as to how to defeat it. 

Just as they started to think that they were out of options, Emma came running into the group with some vial before throwing it as far as she could. A few seconds later in the direction that said vial was thrown a loud set of noises could be heard and the monster retracted in that direction.

"Kemiar, a shape shifter attracted to loud noises."

"Kemiar, that's a new one. What language is that?"

"Try gibberish." Jade popped up behind them alongside Josie.

"The Kemiar as you call it are actually called something different. We called them Caspian's. You're right about it being a shape shifter however it's not the noise it's attracted to. The noise starts something in their brain, like a wolf howl to the rest of the pack. They are automatically drawn to it as if it's a word. It's not the noise they are drawn to its the feeling of protection they follow." Jade informed the group.

Alaric looked at Jade impressed yet he had no idea how she could have met one. 

Josie smiled at the fact that someone besides her Dad and Dorian had information about something. 

"That's a good and impressive amount of information but how the hell do you know all that."

Emma and Dorian exchanged looks whilst Hope had sat down on the nearest available chair. 

"On the prison world when Diego, Wendy and I as well as Kai weren't trying to kill each other. There were other things there too. That was one of them. Of course it wasn't banished there so once we killed it it left but that didn't stop me from reading up on it when boredom became the issue."

Dorian looked as impressed with Jade as Alaric which was good and suddenly Hope let out a breath of relief. 

"You know how to defeat it, you can help."

"What we had to defeat it was rare to find, we had this monster for over two weeks until we could find the weapon that was needed to kill it."

"And what weapon was that, we have some in the armory and I'm sure Ric has plenty to spare." Emma piped up.

"It's not just any weapon. It's a sword that has been forged in iron and witch as well as vampire blood. The sword also has a ruby in the hilt which keeps the heart of the Caspian locked away."

Alaric has replayed all the info in his head and it sounded familiar to the phoenix stone that he'd initially used to bring Jo back from the dead which obviously hadn't gone so well and he ended up losing her a second time and then a third and we'll just stop there shall we. 

But the bigger problem they had was finding this sword.

Two hours later and they'd all spent the majority of their time flipping through pages of books and files on every kind of weapon there was and not one thing even came close to the sword that Jade had described. 

"I don't know if this rule still applies but another thing we may have to worry about is the shape shifter being in it's true form when we kill it."

"Oh for god sake. This monster just keeps getting better." Hope rolled her eyes in sarcasm. Of course she knew it wasn't helping but it let her frustration out as she knew that there wasn't another to kill this thing. 

Taking a much needed break from the constant reading and researching to sort out the monster Josie took a seat outside for some fresh air. 

She thought back to when she was her darker self. The feelings of loneliness, of pain and regret and suffering, some of which she had caused other people and that thought alone made Josie feel like her heart had been ripped out.

But she was broken from her thoughts by a slightly rough but sweet voice was heard from behind her.

"You know, what happened wasn't your fault, it wasn't you and you shouldn't blame yourself no matter how much you think you deserve it...you don't."

"Easier said than done, but thank you for feeling that way. It's just the pain and loss and destruction and to think that I caused all this, that I let myself get to a stage where I could do this..."

"But you didn't, you did what you had to do to get us out if the prison world and now you are recovering as much as the rest of us. You're Josie freaking Saltzman."

Josie dropped her head forward in despair. She had tried to convince herself of that so many times. That she was better than that that the dark side wasn't her and that she could control all the bad things but once again she had been shown and proven to herself that she couldn't do that and it was starting to eat away slowly. 

Until Josie was once again pulled from her thoughts by a soft hand pushing her hair behind her ear before slowly rubbing her thumb across her cheek.

"We're in this together and I will be by your side throughout the whole of it." Jade almost whispered as if she were making a silent promise to Josie. And it was in this moment that Jade realized she was totally in love with her and was willing to protect her and fight for her no matter what the cost. 

But their little moment was cut short when a ear pearcing scream lead all of the gang outside. Weapons and spells at the ready. 

This was going to be a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not much fighting involved or description, and in various places not a lot of accurate info but I'm getting there, is a slightly longer chapter, a little more Jasie which is what I'm trying to accomplish throughout this series. There will be more to come!!


End file.
